tokyomajinfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyouichi Houraiji
Kyouichi Houraiji (蓬莱寺 京一 Hōraiji Kyōichi) ''is a well-known delinquent at Magami Academy, Kendo Club Captain (though he never attends meets) and noted "samurai for hire" who always carries around a bokutō (wood practice sword). He often gets into fights with gangsters from other schools as well as street thugs; he'll take on anyone causing trouble. When he first encounters Tatsuma Hiyuu in class, his initial distrustful reaction is to engage the new transfer student into a sudden fight, which turns out to be his way of gauging the new boy. When he was still a child, Kyouichi's father was a bouncer for a bar in the red-light district of Shinjuku, and was killed by the local Yakuza. After the death of his father, Kyouichi picked up his father's bokutō and took it upon himself to take revenge against any wrong-doers. He has a strong yet brash sense of justice, and though often a bully, his intentions are noble and he fights to clean up the streets of Kabuki-cho. However, his immature self-righteousness nearly got him killed by older boys, but a mysterious ronin named Kyoushiro Kamui saved him. Kamui, undertaking Kyouichi as his student, taught him the way of the sword in hopes of calming Kyouichi's hardened spirit. Kamui also introduced child-Kyouichi to Dr. Iwayama of Sakuragaoka Central Hospital, which specializes in supernatural cases, as well as gives him a home at the drag club DIVA. When Kamui suddenly disappears, it's no wonder Kyouichi felt as if he'd lost another father; Kyouichi keeps his father's bokutō in a purple cloth sheath given to him by Kamui. Kyouichi has some understanding of supernatural forces prior to having his own powers awakened by the ''Ryumyaku (Dragon Vein). One underworld group he previously bested and then took under his wing was a trio from the Triads, three Chinese Taoist renegads led by "Old Man" Yang, a shaman that Kyouichi often turned to for otherworldly advice. Once awakened, Kyouichi uses his powers through long-range attacks and close-range combat using his swordsmanship skills, endowing his bokutō with his own blood for spiritual purposes. A rather laid-back badboy, Kyouichi's favorite place is a local ramen shop, and he is shown as having an eye for the ladies. Personality Kyouichi is a immature self-righteousness and bad boy who dislikes all kinds of idea what Hisui Kisaragi said and always goes to his favorite ramen shop. After his father's death and wrong-doers, he is having bad time with his life. Until he made a friend with a new student named Tatsuma Hiyuu. Powers Kyouichi's powers amped up his natural abilities and raw skill with his bokuto. He can focus supernatural energy through his sword to fight. This energy he projects is formidable, causing explosions or a devastating strike. His agility and speed are enhanced, allowing him to dodge incoming attacks and giving him the power to jump great distances, almost as if in teleportation; there are times when Kyouichi and the others can also levitate using their powers. His abilities are amongst the strongest among his friends. He only recognizes those who he views as strong - otherwise he openly disagrees with having them in battle. Relationships Kyouichi may seem to be mean and careless to all others, but in the end, he always has their backs and tries to protect the people in the city. Kyouichi's only "family" are the local members of the drag club, DIVA, where he works as a bouncer for free room-and-board. The madame, Big Mama, seems to have a motherly understanding of Kyouichi, and encourages him to make friends - even though Kyouichi stated he didn't want, or need, any. Yuuya Daigo He has the longest relationship with Yuuya Daigo, having fought against the brute young man while leading his own gang in their youth. Despite their different temperments and judgments, Daigo and Kyouichi seem to have an understanding for the other; Kyouichi, as if trying to show some sympathy, even attempts to talk to Daigo after his friend and second-in-command, Renji Magatsu, is arrested. Aoi Misato Also during middle school, Kyouichi has a run-in with sweet, innocent Aoi Misato. Aoi happens upon Kyouichi in the midst of beating on someone, and she does her best to stop him from such a brutal, heartless act. Even in the face of Kyouichi's loud, nasty yelling, she stands her ground, and something in her strong beliefs reminds him of Kamui. He does indeed back off, and when they meet again at Magami High, Aoi seems excited to see him. Tatsuma Hiyuu Tatsuma Hiyuu, however, is his closest friend, and the one to bring him together with the other main characters. They both have an instant connection during their fight on Tatsuma's introduction to the class. Opposite his own personality, Tatsuma understands Kyouichi's every intention and inner thought, outwardly acting as his friend's conscience; Tatsuma is often quietly teasing Kyouichi, or reminding him to keep his head. It's also clear Tatsuma is well aware of Kyouichi's affection for Aoi, even before Kyouichi will admit to himself. Despite his open cruelty and disdain for her hime (princess) upbringing, Kyouichi shows inner romantic feelings towards Aoi Misato. His blunt, harsh words are the only ones he knows how to express, but Kyouichi is often goading Aoi to find strength, and when she cannot, he always protects her. Original Version Kyouichi is much the same character in the original videogame and manga. Appearance wise, his only difference is his hairstyle and color (he has very red hair). Personality wise, Kyouichi has none of the same dark, brooding, and complex nature as he does in the anime; instead, his laid-back and jovial temperment takes center stage. He is often joking with the others, even being silly, and his main hobby is checking out the hot girls. Also in the original versions, Kyouichi is not shown as having any romantic attachment to Aoi. Instead, he is typically paired with Arisa Fujisaki (not in the anime) and worships the Idol star Sayaka Maizono (not in the anime). Quotes To Hisui Kisaragi about Aoi Misato: "You promised you'd protect her! So, I guess that was all a lie? And instead of doin' what you said you would, you came out here to slice her gut open like a coward, and you tell me about duty?!" Trivia *Kyouichi is a descendant of the character Kyougo Houraiji 'from the videogame ''Tokyo Majin Gakuen: Gehouchou, the prequel game in the franchise set during the Edo period. Kyougo is a swordsman from the original Magami Gakuenmae during the closing days of the Tokugawa shogunate, with many the same details as Kyouichi - except his obsession is soba, not Chinese ramen. Although in point of fact, Kyougo is not his direct blood ancestor, but rather Kyougo's younger sister. *The seiyuu of Kyouichi, '''Masaki Kawanabe, has spent most of his career voicing the character throughout the history of the franchise; he voiced Kyouichi in all the games, anime, drama CDs, as well as voicing Kyougo. *Most of the characters share birthdays with their original voice actors. And so, Kyouichi shares his birthday with seiyuu Masaki Kawanabe as they were born Jan 24th. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters